Iluka, New South Wales
| latd =29 |latm =26 |lats = | longd =153 |longm =21 |longs = | pushpin_label_position = left | lga = Clarence Valley Council | postcode = 2466 | est = | pop = 1,739 (2006 Census) | elevation= 3 | maxtemp = 23.3 | mintemp = 15.4 | rainfall = 1452.3 | stategov = Clarence | fedgov = Page | dist1 = 683 | dir1 = NE | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 78 | dir2 = NE | location2= Grafton | dist3 = 38 | dir3 = E | location3= Maclean }}Iluka is a small village at the mouth of the Clarence River in New South Wales, Australia. It is situated directly across the river from the resort town of Yamba. At the 2006 census, Iluka had a population of 1,739 people. The town's name is derived from an aboriginal word meaning "near the sea". It has long beaches on the ocean side of the river. It is reached by turning off the Pacific Highway approximately 20 kilometres north of Maclean. As Iluka is a popular tourist destination its population increases slightly in the holiday season with many Gold Coasters in the summer and Victorians in the winter. Iluka Nature Reserve Iluka also has a world heritage listed littoral rainforest. It is one of the last remaining littoral rainforests in the Southern Hemisphere. It contains many different plant species ranging from coastal dune species to tropical rainforest species. The Iluka rainforest has a vast range of native animal species ranging from wallabies and kangaroos to wombats and echidnas. Iluka is famous for the extremely rare coastal emu. Fishing Iluka is a fishing community with many commercial fishing industries, ranging from the ocean going prawn and whiting trawlers to the river netters and trawlers. The river and beach netters can be seen hauling in mullet during the end of autumn. Iluka is also a very popular recreational fishing destination. Iluka boasts many fishing opportunities ranging from the estuary to the headlands and beaches to deep sea fishing. Schools * Iluka Public School Sport Iluka has a strong sporting history. It contains many strong cricket teams competing in local competitions, a rugby union side "The Cossacks" competing with teams from up and down the coast and many soccer sides which achieve greatly throughout the Clarence Competition. Iluka FC has previously been a junior soccer club, but as of 2010, Iluka is playing their inaugural senior season. Iluka also has a netball team. Iluka Boardriders Club holds monthly competitions Recreation areas The Iluka Oval is positioned in the centre of town. It was originally used primarily as a cricket ground, and after Ken Leeson's help to construct another field, the oval was named the Ken Leeson Oval. It contains two cricket pitches, synthetic and turf, two tennis courts, a netball/ basketball court and a soccer/ rugby union field. Pubs and clubs Iluka contains two clubs and a pub: Iluka Bowling Club, Iluka Golf Club and Sedgers Reef Hotel. The bowling club has three bowling greens and a Chinese restaurant, Master Wok. The golf club http://www.ilukagolf.com has a ten-hole course and a small restaurant. Sedgers Reef Hotel is located on the water at Iluka Bay. It contains a bar and a bistro. Raffles are done at each of these venues during the week and weekends for various charities and local sporting bodies. Clarence River Fishermen's Co-operative Ltd. Inside Iluka Bay is the Clarence River Fishermen's Co-op which provides a service to the commercial fishermen. The CRFC sells and transports the fresh seafood locally, regionally, nationally and globally. It provides jobs for the local community and is recognised throughout the Clarence Valley. The Clarence River Fishermen's Co-operative Iluka Depot consists of a factory, retail shop and a chandlery shop for the fishermen and other consumers. Flying foxes Iluka also has a birthing colony featuring the Grey-headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) and the Black Flying-fox (Pteropus alecto); both are listed as being vulnerable to extinction. At night in October through January mothers can be seen flying out to feed at night with their babies. Newspapers *The Daily Examiner *The Coastal Views References Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Northern Rivers